Perdant le sommeil
by Littix
Summary: TRADUCTION Sasuke fait des cauchemars, Naruto est là pour le réveiller  et c'est aussi simple que ça. Et puis un jour, ce n'est plus si simple... SasuNaru Oneshot


_**Salut tout le monde !**_

Bon alors désolé mais j'ai plein de petits trucs à vous dire avant que vous ne puissiez commencer cette merveille de petite fic.

La plus importante d'abord ; cette fic est la **traduction de « Losing sleep » de Sugahlei** ; je n'y suis absolument pour **rien**, je suis juste une file qui a adoré la fic et décidé de la traduire

Pendant qu'on en est au **disclaimer**, Naruto n'est ni à moi, ni à Sugahlei ;p

Enfin, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir rendu justice à cette merveilleuse fic ; c'est ma première traduction. Si vous êtres anglophones, **n'hésitez pas à aller la lire en anglais**, et n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous voyez une erreur de traduction (sachant que des pitites modifications sont toujours obligatoires si on veut faire un texte français ;p)

De même si vous voyez des **fautes d'orthographe**… Ben voilà dites le quoi. Je me suis relue mais on voit rarement ses propres fautes…

Ah oui, et cette histoire contient un **slash, Sasu/Naru**… mais très léger hein.

Bon je vous laisse tranquille pour savourer…

_**Perdant le sommeil**_

Naruto ne sait pas exactement quand ça a commencé, mais il sait que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui était là une nuit et pas la suivante. Il se rappelle vaguement se réveiller au son de quelque chose, pensant automatiquement _Sommes nous attaqués ? _parce qu'ils étaient en mission – naturellement, son premier réflexe est de découvrir ce qu'est le bruit.

Il tourne sa tête vers le son et voit…

Sasuke. Ou ce qu'il pense être Sasuke, en tout cas. C'est difficile à dire ; tout ce qu'il peut distinguer est un minuscule morceau de peau pâle – nuque ou épaule ou mâchoire- des cheveux sombres et son dos recouvert d'une chemise. Sasuke, faisant du bruit, recroquevillé en boule.

Ok. Juste Sasuke, pense-t-il. Rendors-toi maintenant.

**--**

La deuxième fois que cela arrive c'est une mission différente ; la chambre dans laquelle ils sont installés n'est plus la même et Sakura est partie monter la garde. Cette fois, le son le tire de ses rêves aussi nettement qu'une goutte de pluie. Naruto grimace et bredouille et tourne la tête à nouveau pour voir Sasuke en boule comme avant. Il peut voir une main dépasser de la courbure de la nuque et de l'épaule comme si Sasuke avait ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Et encore ce bruit, un étrange petit sanglot. Drôle, il ricane presque tout haut parce qu'il n'a encore jamais entendu Sasuke ressembler tant à une fille –

A nouveau, le bruit, et Naruto est trop fatigué pour s'en soucier. Il remue, marmonnant dans sa barbe, parce qu'il sait que le fichu bruit le tiendra éveillé s'il ne fait pas quelque chose, alors il agit.

Il frappe Sasuke d'un coup de son pied, sent la réaction instinctive, entend le petit bruit étranglé et Sasuke se raidit – il regarde à travers ses cils tandis que Sasuke tire son drap vers lui et exhale un bruit endormi, épuisé.

C'est une habitude, maintenant, réveiller Sasuke. Il perd du bon sommeil à se garder à moitié éveillé en mission parce qu'il ne peut simplement pas s'en empêcher. Ca arrive toujours, tout le temps, et Naruto commence à se demander si Sasuke rêve. Ce dont il rêve, c'est assez pour le faire faire des bruits comme ça, comme des épines dans ses yeux ou quelque chose –

Alors ça devient une habitude. Après un moment – cinq, six missions – Naruto cesse de se réveiller à _chaque _son et commence à ne se réveiller qu'aux sons de _Sasuke._ Il les reconnaît distinctement ; la douce inhalation, le bruit d'un tressaillement, le minuscule sanglot – jusqu'au froissement du tissu lorsqu'il réalise que ce quelque chose dont il rêve est assez mauvais pour le faire trembler.

Sasuke, tremblant.

C'est une pensée… inconfortable.

Mais c'est une habitude, et ça ne dérange pas Naruto.

Il sait à quel point les mauvais rêves peuvent être mauvais, à quel point cela peut être terrifiant et réel et tellement _esseulé_ quand il n'y a personne là pour te réveiller.

Mais il fait attention, très très attention, dans ses petits coups et murmurés « t'gueule bâtard » et « 'rrête de ronfler–» parce que la dernière chose qu'il souhaite est avoir un Uchiwa à demi-réveillé et de mauvaise humeur se retournant avec un kunai ou quelque chose comme ça.

Naruto est extrêmement méfiant des Uchiha demi-éveillés ayant des choses coupantes et pointues, mais il est encore plus méfiant de ce qu'il est en train d'essayer de faire. C'est presque comme s'il… aidait Sasuke. Presque comme… et bien, il ne veut pas penser plus loin. Ils sont rivaux et ça va très bien à Naruto.

Mais est-ce que les rivaux – est-ce que les rivaux se protègent des cauchemars ? Il ne le sait pas. Alors il fait attention.

**--**

Une nuit, il ne fait pas si attention. Il le blâme sur son propre manque de sommeil, ou possiblement sur sa simple stupidité, mais dans une mission, trois pays plus loin et entassé dans cette hutte branlante et aux bords inconfortables, avec Kakashi dehors et Sakura partie pour un entraînement médical, Naruto lui donne un coup juste un petit peu trop fort.

Le bruit de Sasuke est une exclamation étouffée ; il est sur son dos et Naruto n'est pas assez rapide pour retirer sa main quand Sasuke la saisit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Siffle Sasuke, visage pâle dans la lumière de la lune.

« Rien–» Marmonne Naruto. « Tu ronfles. »

« Je ne ronfle pas, » L'Uchiwa répond, serrant, rejetant la main de Naruto. Ses yeux sont sombres et illisibles – et s'il n'y avait pas eu de lune, il n'aurait jamais vu leur éclat inhabituel.

Quelque chose doit être visible sur sa figure, du souci ou des questions ou quoi que ce soit – Sasuke lui donne un coup de pied et roule sur le côté d'un air indigné et murmure quelque chose à propos de jeter dans la prochaine falaise des stupides idiots-dobe.

S'il n'y avait pas eu de lune, Naruto n'aurait jamais vu la confusion non plus. Une autre expression inhabituelle pour Sasuke.

**--**

Une fois admis, c'est admis. Sasuke passe son temps à l'éviter ou refuse d'un ton glacé de lui adresser quoi que ce soit d'autre que des injures – ça doit l'avoir dérangé, pense Naruto. Ca doit l'avoir dérangé juste comme ça aurait du déranger Naruto… mais tout de même… ça ne le dérange pas.

Mais c'est admis, et ça affecte leur travail d'équipe. Kakashi le remarque, et bien que Naruto ne sache pas si l'homme est au courant de la raison ou pas, il commence à forcer Naruto et Sasuke à se mettre en équipe pour des stupides petites missions afin d' « améliorer leur environnement de travail » ou quelque chose.

Mais le fait que Naruto se soit laissé former une habitude à propos de Sasuke, et que Sasuke soit si _bizarre_ à ce propos, rend tout inconfortable.

Dieu merci les combats restent les mêmes, même s'il jure que Sasuke cherche davantage à le tuer, pourtant, bougeant plus rapidement et devenant un poil plus imprudent jusqu'à ce que Naruto manque le frapper d'un coup qui aurait brisé ses côtes.

Essoufflé, Naruto dévie sa trajectoire en glissant, trébuche et tombe et finit sur son dos. Il a un rictus et se hisse sur pieds pendant que Sasuke – toujours sur ses gardes – observe et attend.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lâches pas l'affaire ?! » Il crie à moitié. « Je ne me moque pas de toi à cause de ça, si ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Répond sèchement Sasuke, boudeur.

Naruto met ses mains sur ses hanches et lui décoche un regard noir. « Je ne te réveille que parce que tu _me_ réveilles, ok ? Toi et tes stupides bruits– »

« Je ne fais pas de bruit ! » Rougit Sasuke, d'un rougissement qui apparaît haut sur le bord de son visage et sur ses pommettes.

« Eh bien, laisse tomber ! » Hurle Naruto en retour. « J'essaie juste de dormir ! »

En réponse, Sasuke se jette sur lui et le combat reprend, sauf que ça ne ressemble plus vraiment à un entraînement. Naruto finit par saigner à la fois de son nez et de sa bouche, grimaçant à la douleur à cause de quelques doigts foulés. Sasuke n'a pas l'air beaucoup mieux, avec une série de profondes coupures que Naruto ne se rappelle pas avoir infligé, des bleus ici et là – peut-être qu'il se sentira mieux maintenant –

Eh bien, peut-être pas ; l'Uchiha part en tapant des pieds le long du chemin. Naruto le regarde partir. Il se demande dans un coin de sa tête si Sasuke rêve comme ça à la maison et ce qu'il fait lorsque personne n'est là – quoi et si et comment un stupide gamin parfait comme Sasuke pourrait avoir des rêves qui font écho aux souvenirs que Naruto n'aime pas avoir.

--

Ils finissent en mission quelques semaines plus tard et une partie secrète de Naruto en est heureuse, même si Sasuke a tiré son sac de couchage jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce et qu'il se prépare à ignorer le reste de l'équipe.

Humant en lui-même, Naruto déroule son propre sac près de Sasuke et lui fait un doigt d'honneur quand les yeux sombres lui décochent un regard noir. « Mieux vaut moi que Sakura. » Commente-t-il avec légèreté. « Tu veux te réveiller et _la_ voir étalée sur toi ? »

Discrètement, Sasuke frémit. Sa bouche est résolue, et Naruto sait qu'il a gagné quelque chose dans le jeu, peu importe lequel, auquel ils jouent. Pas que Sasuke se livre énormément ; il se contente de ne plus se déranger à jeter à nouveau un coup d'œil vers Naruto, s'enroule dans son drap avec son dos tourné vers le monde.

--

Après cela, les choses sont parfois plus simples. Sasuke fait un bruit, n'importe quel bruit ou un bruit familier, and Naruto cligne des yeux avant même de s'en rendre compte, le dos de sa main donnant un léger coup au dos chaud et frissonnant. Parfois il attrape le bout d'une omoplate sous ses phalanges, parfois le relief de la colonne vertébrale.

Naruto sait qu'il ne réveille pas toujours Sasuke lorsqu'il fait ça ; cela arrive depuis si longtemps maintenant, presqu'un an, qu'il a appris à reconnaitre le bruit que fait Sasuke quand il s'installe dans un sommeil plus léger, sans rêves, et celui quand il se réveille complètement et qu'il frissonne juste un peu plus fort dans l'éveil de ses démons.

Comme ce soir.

Ce qui n'est pas si simple est la chose stupide que Naruto fait une nuit. Après coup, il se dira à lui-même que c'était parce que Sasuke s'était enfoncé dans ses rêves trop profondément pour une simple touche qui l' fait faire ça, mais en vérité…

En vérité, c'était le petit bruit doux, brisé que Naruto identifie comme un pleur. Les doigts sur son dos ne font que le confirmer ; les tremblements sont trop réguliers, tranquilles – les frissons le long de la silhouette de Sasuke sont tout sauf ceux provenant d'un cauchemar.

Sasuke est en train de pleurer.

Sasuke ne se réveillera pas, Naruto s'en rend compte, les petits bruits sont enfermés dans sa gorge et Sasuke pleure –

Naruto roule sur le côté, incertain et replié et tout d'abord incapable de se forcer à l'atteindre. « Sasuke ? » Il essaie très légèrement, en faisant très attention. Respirant à peine, faisant à peine de bruit –

Rien d'autre que ces pleurs angoissés –

Pour la première fois, Naruto touche avec le bout des doigts et non le dos de sa main, la passe sans respirer au dessus de la boule-Sasuke, crispée et recroquevillée. Devrait-il le secouer ? Enfoncer son doigt dans ses côtes ? Chuchoter plus fort ?

Après un moment qui ne semble rien, Naruto n'est plus si loin et glisse une main légère, attentive, sur l'épaule. De si près, il se rend compte que Sasuke a ses jambes repliées, peut sentir les spasmes. De si près, il peut voir le fin tourbillon de cheveux d'un côté du cou de Sasuke, la pâleur de sa joue. Une main est remontée et serrée, le visage de Sasuke est pressé contre la caverne de ses avant-bras, se cachant de quelque chose.

De si près, Naruto n'est pas sûr de comment il finit avec un bras passant doucement au dessus des bras bloqués par la tension, et l'autre passant entre le dos de Sasuke et sa propre poitrine. Il ne sait pas comment il finit avec un front pressé contre la peau du dos de la nuque de Sasuke.

Il ne le sait simplement pas. Mais ça arrive et Naruto se laisse enrouler des doigts autour du poignet le plus proche et se dit que c'est au cas où Sasuke se trouverait en possession des objets pointus.

« Sasuke, » Il murmure un peu plus fort cette fois –

– et Sasuke, bien sûr, se réveille dans un sursaut, se figeant, testant légèrement la restreinte qu'a Naruto sur lui. Sa respiration semble épaisse et après un moment, il frissonne violemment.

Et Naruto fait la chose la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais faite. « A propos de quoi rêves – aïe ! Ne me mord pas ! » Il siffle. « Je te mordrai en retour ! »

Des dents se relâchent et le laissent avec la déplaisante sensation de bave refroidissant sur sa peau.

« Berk » Il murmure. « Répugnant. J'essaie simplement d'aider, trouduc. »

« Lâche-moi » Sasuke chuchote, ou essaie – sa voix craque et se brise à la moitié.

« Non » Naruto marmonne, poussant avec son front. « Tu es un crevard. Tu n'étais pas obligé de me mordre. » Il peut sentir la façon dont les épaules remuent sous son bras et dit, à nouveau – cela pouvant être la deuxième chose la plus stupide. « Quel genre de – à quel point était-ce mauvais ? »

Sasuke doit être fatigué parce qu'il fait ce drôle de petit bruit et s'enroule encore plus sur lui-même. « …Tu ne comprendras pas, » Sa voix se brise à nouveau. « Lâche-moi. »

Naruto fait un bruit impoli et menace de le frapper avec ses genoux. « …stupide. Tu es stupide. » Des cheveux tombent sur son visage et il rabaisse la tête à nouveau jusqu'à la fourrer entre deux omoplates, soupire. « J'avais l'habitude de rêver que j'étais invisible. » Il offre.

Parfois, il sait exactement sur quels boutons de Sasuke appuyer. Parfois même sans essayer. Quelque chose se tord avec malaise au souvenir qu'il évoque ; il ne fait pas partie des agréables, mais en somme, il n'en a pas tellement quand il compare le bon à tout le mauvais.

Mais Sasuke est rendu immobile, en quelque sorte, et Naruto tire son souvenir avant de pouvoir se persuader d'être silencieux.

« Que personne ne pouvait me voir, peu importe quoi. Comme si j'étais mort, ou que tous les autres l'étaient, ou – ou – » Naruto frissonne juste un peu. « Et puis je me réveillais et c'était réel. Ou c'est l'impression que cela donnait en tout cas. Je rêvais toujours de ça… encore et encore, toutes les nuits, jusqu'à ce que je me réveille parce que j'étais tombé du lit. »

Sasuke est silencieux jusqu'au point où Naruto se rend compte qu'il ne tremble plus autant. Il se demande ce que Sasuke peut penser, si Sasuke allait lui faire un coup de pute en se moquant de lui maintenant. Ca ne le dérangerait pas, mais il devrait essayer de le buter pour ça – et il n'est pas sûr de vouloir s'en occuper pour l'instant.

« Personne ne te réveillait ? » Sasuke parle si bas que Naruto le manque presque.

« …Non. J'avais une nourrice ou nounou ou quelque chose quand j'avais trois ans… mais si je faisais un cauchemar elle… Elle ne faisait que me renvoyer au lit… » Naruto émet un son étranglé qui aurait pu être un rire. « Je la réveillais et elle me repoussait et me chassait de sa chambre… Je n'avais personne… »

Dans le calme, Naruto fait un petit bruit furieux, dérangé. « Je la détestais.»

Sasuke est à nouveau silencieux. Il s'est assez déroulé pour que le bras de Naruto soir plat sur sa poitrine, les avant-bras de Sasuke levés et le menton fourré près de son poignet. Il peut sentir le souffle de Sasuke sur sa peau, court et léger.

« Je… » Sasuke commence, s'arrête pour inspirer, d'un souffle si élimé que Naruto se demande s'il pleure à nouveau. « Je rêve de mes parents. De tout le monde. Les rues et tout le sang et tout le monde – tout le monde est mort dans mes rêves, aussi, sauf que c'est de ma faute. »

Naruto ne peut pas répondre à cela : il peut sentir le battement de cœur sous sa paume, et le mouvement de son torse quand il respire, mais il ne peut pas répondre. Pas même quand il entend le son bas faire écho plus loin. »

« Je vois toujours ma mère. Père. I-Ita-Itachi–» Sasuke expire ou sanglote et fait un son similaire au son que Naruto avait l'habitude de faire lui-même ; de rage étouffée, angoissée parce que rien n'était juste et le monde n'était rien que haine.

« Je continuerai à te réveiller, si tu veux, » Chuchote Naruto. « C'est pourri comme rêve. »

Sasuke émet une série de reniflements parce que son nez coule. « …Idiot, » Il marmonne. Il se crispe et essaie d'ôter la main de Naruto d'un haussement d'épaule. « Dégage. »

Naruto le fait, seulement parce que Sasuke ne voulait pas être agressif ; il est juste comme ça avec cette histoire de contact humain. Naruto comprend. Alors il retire son bras, grognant, roulant jusqu'à ce que son dos soit assez proche de Sasuke pour être touché, si l'un ou l'autre le décide.

Et c'est aussi simple que ça.

**--**

Après cela se forge une étrange compréhension entre eux même si Sasuke n'autorise les moments de contact avec Naruto que la nuit. Naruto comprend ça seulement parce qu'il a essayé d'en parler pendant la journée, et que Sasuke a quasiment arraché son bras lorsqu'il a contré son poing.

Ce n'est pas quelque chose de laquelle Sasuke est prêt à se soucier en dehors des moments de faiblesse du sommeil, et il comprend cela aussi. Tout va bien, même si Naruto veut _vraiment_ savoir ce que fait Sasuke lorsqu'il a des cauchemars chez lui.

**--**

Pour la première fois, Naruto ne se souvient pas s'être réveillé pendant la nuit. Il s'en rend compte dans la lumière grise claire du matin pour une raison seulement, et c'est Sasuke.

Parce que Sasuke est en train de le regarder, les yeux de charbon noirs à moitié ouverts et le visage étrangement paisible. Des cheveux ébouriffés sur son visage. Des empreintes de sommeil sur sa joue.

Sasuke n'a pas rêvé. Naruto ne l'a pas réveillé.

Mais Sasuke le regarde au dessus des plaines de leurs draps. Naruto tressaille, cligne des yeux avec sommeil avant de réaliser ce qui le fixe en retour. Fronce des sourcils, désorienté, frotte le dos de sa main sur ses yeux et grogne quelque chose qui pourrait être considéré comme un 'bonjour' si vous le connaissiez.

La bouche de Sasuke ne sourit pas, mais Naruto peut voir un coin remuer légèrement.

Naruto fait une tête similaire parce que c'était presqu'un sourire, et qu'un sourire du matin en mérite un en retour.

**--**

Sasuke n'a pas tenu de cauchemar dans sa tête depuis un moment ; Naruto ne sait pas si ça s'applique juste aux missions, ou aux missions et au sommeil à la maison. Il ne demande pas, est plus malin que ça, et hausse des épaules quand Sasuke apparaît une après-midi et jette une question dans sa direction.

« Combat ?» Sasuke demande.

Naruto accepte.

**--**

Un matin en mission vers un petit, haut village de montagne, Sasuke est réveillé avant que lui-même ne le soit et Naruto a l'étrange, la bizarrement excitante impression que Sasuke le regardait dormir.

Mais il ne s'en soucie pas, parce qu'un sourire endormi, inévitablement attirant, forme une courbe d'un coin de la bouche à l'autre, derrière les doigts recroquevillés de Sasuke. Ceux-ci sont couchés entre eux de façon aussi douce que ne l'est le sourire et la main de Naruto rôde tout près dans les draps. Leurs doigts se frôlent, les cheveux de Sasuke glissant doucement sur son visage tandis que le sourire se cache et que Naruto…

Naruto se rappelle finalement de respirer. Whoa. Ce n'est pas étonnant que les filles pensaient –

**--**

C'est l'été et ils combattent. Il semble qu'ils soient toujours en train de se combattre maintenant – sauf que c'est plus un entraînement et que Naruto sait qu'il est en train de gagner. Même avec Sasuke se jetant dans le combat avec tout ce qu'il a, Naruto sait qu'aujourd'hui est juste un de ces sympathiques jours d'entraînement.

Ce qui est génial, pense-t-il alors même qu'il grimpe sur Sasuke pour rendre compte de sa victoire et qu'il attend – les yeux ont une lueur que Naruto reconnaît comme étant le regard du matin – alors il marque une pause.

Ses sourcils se rapprochent tandis qu'il inhale, une question similaire à « Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » juste sur le bord de sa respiration – il peut sentir la poitrine de Sasuke contre la sienne, respiration contre respiration, Sasuke se libérant de la contrainte que Naruto exerce sur ses poignets.

Puis Sasuke fait… quelque chose.

Il se relève jusqu'à ce que Naruto réalise que ses doigts sont serrés sur le col ouvert de sa veste, le tirant vers le bas – quoi !

Sasuke est en train de l'embrasser. Sa bouche est chaude, et Naruto ne sais plus trop quand il a fermé ses yeux ou arrêté de respirer mais la bouche de Sasuke est douce et chaude et sèche excepté l'humidité qui s'ouvre sous sa bouche –

– Sasuke l'embrassait et c'était sa langue coulante chaude _humide_ –

Naruto fait un petit bruit surpris et il se brise entre eux jusqu'à ce que Naruto retrouve son souffle, restant au dessus de Sasuke, ne parlant pas, ne bougeant pas, juste le fixant jusqu'à ce que la gorge de Sasuke remue, déglutisse.

« Whoa. » Naruto cille pour garder son cœur à l'intérieur, frémit. « Tu viens de m'embrasser. » Il déclare. Son équilibre bascule vers un côté alors que Sasuke s'assoit, avec de l'herbe dans les cheveux. Il ne regarde pas Naruto, mais Naruto ne s'en rend pas compte.

« P-Pourquoi–»

« …Ca n'a pas d'importance » Marmonne Sasuke. « Je rentre à la maison– »

Naruto cligne à nouveau des yeux parce que Sasuke est sur ses pieds et déjà trop loin et Naruto a tellement l'habitude de _connaître_ Sasuke qu'il peut voir la tension qui rend droites les épaules.

Trois choses traversent son esprit – la première est un résonant, choqué _Il m'a embrassé_ qui saute plus haut que le _Moi !_ et finalement un profond, inquiet, anxieux _Peut-être qu'il m'embrassera, même s'il sait –_

« Sasuke ! » il crie, se redressant et poursuivant le garçon entaché d'ombres, ne s'en souciant même pas, même pas dérangé parce qu'il ne ressemblait pas à un cauchemar. « Attend – Sasuke, attend ! »

Sasuke ne se retourne pas et ne s'arrête pas, pas même quand Naruto trébuche et manque de lui rentrer dedans, se laisse tomber pour éviter le Uchiwa et s'accroche à un pied fin.

« Hey ! J'essaie de te dire quelque chose ! » Naruto grince depuis le sol, ennuyé et tirant sur la jambe.

« Lâche-moi, » Sasuke marmonne et de cet angle, Naruto peut voir l'ombre d'un misérable rougissement entachant ses joues.

« Non, trouduc. » Naruto dit, tiraillé et incertain et têtu, tout dans une petite voix. « A…Assieds-toi. Je…je veux te dire… quelque chose. C'est…c'est stupide. »

Sasuke ne s'assoit pas, mais il ne s'écarte pas non plus, alors ça marche pour Naruto.

« Je…Tu m'as plutôt surpris, » Naruto marmonne, s'asseyant finalement sur les fesses et touchant de ses doigts le dur muscle de la cuisse de Sasuke sous son short. « Je… je n'ai jamais embrassé quiconque, tu sais, à cause de – »

« De quoi ? » La voix de Sasuke est clairement hésitante, nuageuse le moment suivant parce que Naruto n'arrive pas à sortir les bons mots.

« A cause de – » Naruto exhale et appuie son front sur ses doigts tremblants. Sa bouche pétille. _Lui_ pétille, et c'est un pétillement qui le fait se sentir malade et inquiet parce que Sasuke –

« Si… Si tu savais quelque chose à propos de moi qui – je ne sais pas – te faisait faire des cauchemars… C'est juste que… tu ne voudrais pas – » Naruto frémit et avale ce qui lui semble être des pierres. « Me détesterais-tu ? »

« Mais de quoi donc es tu en train de parler ? » Répond Sasuke et Naruto hausse des épaules, lentement, tournant sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir la main près de son visage, des doigts salis par la poussière et l'herbe. Des mains qui l'ont frappé, des mains qui l'ont rattrapé, des mains qui –

« Tout le monde me déteste. » Naruto arrive à énoncer aussi simplement qu'il est possible, ne peut pas bouger à cause de la constante et étouffante panique. « Tout le monde dans le village. A cause de ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Le renard, je veux dire. Ils ont mis le renard à l'intérieur de moi et tout le monde… »

Pour un long moment, dans l'espace d'un battement de cœur, il n'y a rien que la brusque inspiration que prend Sasuke lorsqu'il finit par comprendre. Sasuke ne parle pas, ne bouge pas, ne remue pas même les doigts, Naruto le sait car il les regarde.

« C'est bon, » Naruto finit par chuchoter, la jambe recourbée sous lui et s'éloignant, à quelques centimètres de la chaleur de la peau et de la présence de Sasuke. « Je ne pensais pas que tu le voudrais, non plus… »

« … » Est tout ce qu'il entend, juste avant que Sasuke ne tombe à genoux devant lui, avant que ses épaules ne soient sous des doigts qui laissent des bleus, avant un bref et sauvage aperçu d'yeux élargis et incrédules et de mondes et de mondes de questions –

– juste avant que Sasuke ne mette sa main en coupe sur son visage, cherchant, fixant, regardant dans un instant cristallin –

– juste avant que Sasuke ne l'embrasse, à nouveau et ne réponde jamais. Ne parle jamais, parce que c'est comme ça qu'est Sasuke. Des actions plutôt que des mots. Ca n'a pas d'importance. Il n'est pas en train de dormir, ce n'est pas un rêve et Naruto –

Naruto pense avec un drôle de petit bruit alors qu'il tire Sasuke vers lui qu'il va tout de même continuer à perdre sommeil à cause du bâtard, peu importe _ce _qu'il essaie.

(………finalement, tous deux perdirent sommeil…)


End file.
